


Ruby gets the strap

by Velocibirb



Series: Getting the Strap [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, Mild Degradation, Not Beta Read, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: After how much Weiss enjoyed Ruby strapping up and pounding her to cloud nine, she's been eager to return the favor and leave Ruby seeing stars. So when Ruby's struck with dysphoria one day, she's given the perfect opportunity to rock her world and show her just how nice it is to be the bottom sometimes.A sequel toWeiss gets the strapdue to popular demand. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Getting the Strap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856125
Comments: 27
Kudos: 153





	Ruby gets the strap

The door slammed behind them. Ruby pinned Weiss up against the wall, lips crashing against hers in needy kiss after needy kiss. She was panting and she knew it, gasping for breath between every kiss, hot and heavy. Sweat trickled down from her forehead.

“Ruby,” Weiss gasped. “Bed?”

In response, Ruby gave a devilish smirk. She grabbed Weiss by the ponytail, pulling her back against the wall, and kissed her deeply.

Weiss managed to push her off. “Ruby, I’m serious. I want you.” 

“And I want you too,” Ruby said. “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“The bed is _right there,”_ Weiss whined, writhing with her back against the door. “It’s five feet away, Ruby, just-” her words devolved into meaningless babbling as Ruby’s teeth found her neck.

Ruby pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting her lips to the blossoming bruise along the curve of Weiss’s shoulder. She kissed it gently, earning herself a hiss from the older woman. Her eyes half-lidded, she smirked, searching for the words to say. 

Weiss beat her to the punch. She grabbed Ruby’s wrist tightly, clutching at it with desperate desire, dragging it to the hem of her skirt. “Ruby, _please,”_ Weiss begged, “I’m so... “ She left the words hanging in the air and turned her head to the side, though whether from embarrassment or arousal, Ruby couldn’t tell. It was all the same to her, a feast for her eyes.

“Show me,” she said. Weiss pulled her hand underneath her skirt, shivering slightly as Ruby’s fingers ran over her panties. Soaked through, Ruby realized, pride sparking through her veins. This was because of _her._

“Alright, alright,” Ruby said. It wasn’t the sexiest thought she had, but at this point, she didn’t really think it mattered. “We can go to bed if you get out of these clothes.”

Weiss stripped gracefully yet desperately, her body shifting back and forth like a charmed snake as she pulled her dress over her head. Ruby didn’t bother to hide her gaze as she ogled her girlfriend. She stripped in what she knew was an unsexy way, but her cock was growing harder by the second and her clothes felt uncomfortably restrictive around her body. She couldn’t bear to slow down, not now, not for a second. She double-checked the door was locked as her bra hit the floor somewhere near Weiss’s boyshorts.

Weiss stood fully nude, her legs shaking slightly. A thin layer of sweat covered her body. Ruby wanted to lick it off of her.

“Down,” Ruby said, pushing her girlfriend onto the bed. Weiss let out a small “oop,” as though she’d forgotten the bed was there, acquiescing to Ruby’s strong hands. Her legs spread slightly open instinctively. 

Ruby dropped to her knees, relishing in Weiss’s squeak of anticipation. She licked her lips. Weiss was glistening for her, outer lips wet with arousal, shining in the RWBY dorm’s dimmed lights. Ruby licked her from bottom to top, swirling her drool-dripping tongue around Weiss’s pink pearl, gripping the meat of Weiss’s thighs to keep her from writhing.

Ruby pulled back, exceedingly pleased with herself, chest heaving for breath. The sight was _gorgeous._ Weiss’s clit was as fully soaked as the rest of her sex, flushed and swollen. Ruby could barely wait to see more, to watch Weiss’s whole body shudder as she was filled. She was going to squeeze their precious strap-on between those dripping lips, pump it in and out of her, watch in fascination as the beige silicone cock grew wetter and wetter inside her girlfriend’s aching pussy, angle it just so to hit her G-spot. It downright amazed Ruby just how wet Weiss got in times like these, slick enough to make the tight fit effortless, permitted through sheer lust, beyond anything Ruby would ever be capable of-

“Are you crying?” 

Ruby blinked, Weiss’s words dragging her from her thoughts. “No?” she said, bringing a hand to her cheek, only to find it wet. “Y-yes?”

Weiss knit her eyebrows. It always startled Ruby just how quickly Weiss could switch from being a submissive, pliable puddle of horniness to… not that. Not that Weiss lacked the capacity to be gentle and caring, but it certainly wasn’t her default, or even her secondary state of mind. “Ruby, what’s wrong? Do you need to stop?”

“No?” Ruby said, cursing herself inwardly at the way her voice turned up at the end of the word, as if it were a question. “I don’t know what’s-”

“I’m not going to have sex with you while you’re crying,” Weiss said, cupping Ruby’s cheek, pulling her up to her level. “You can talk to me, Ruby.”

“It’s nothing,” Ruby said. “I dunno what’s going on, and you’re so horny, I wanna make you feel-”

“That doesn’t matter,” Weiss said, pulling Ruby’s head to her chest. “You’re not obligated to pleasure me, Ruby. Especially not when you’re crying.”

“But you’re so _ready,”_ Ruby whined. “So wet for me, Weiss, I could hardly stand it, you were so perfect and horny and I was gonna make you feel so good and I- oh.”

“Ruby?”

“I’m jealous,” Ruby said. Her voice was very soft. 

“Oh, Ruby,” Weiss sighed. She pulled her into a gentle embrace. “Ruby, I’m so sorry.”

“‘S not your fault,” Ruby sniffled. “I should be sorry, ruining the mood like this. It’s all my fault.”

“I know you can’t control it. It’s not your fault you’re built a little differently,” Weiss said. “If you’re feeling uncomfortable with your body, would you like me to strap up? I’ve been looking forward to it, you know.”

“I-” Ruby swallowed. “I wanna, but I don’t have the right _parts,_ Weiss.”

“You bought the strap-on knowing that,” Weiss said, “and I’ve been so excited to fill your cute little ass. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said, biting her lip. “I know. But I- after seeing you, I just wanna-”

“You know you’ll like it,” Weiss blurted. “It’s still going to feel good. I’ll prove to you just how good a top I am.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I know, I know, but it’s not the _same,”_ Ruby whined.

Weiss inhaled. She put her hands together beneath her chin and breathed out. “It doesn’t matter what parts you have. Plenty of cisgender women still enjoy anal penetration, despite-

“It’s not that I have a dick,” Ruby said bluntly. “I just hate that it’s where my p-pussy should be, and even once I have surgery, it’s not going to be the same as yours! I’ll…” she sniffled. Her brain was running wild. She knew she was going to regret the hyperbole in her words, but she couldn’t keep herself from saying them. “I’ll never be a _real woman_ like you, Weiss.”

Weiss stared.

“Ugh, I’m so disgusting.” Ruby bit her lip. “Talking about wanting a… I shouldn’t even say it, it’ll make me sound like some gross _man-_ ”

“What the _fuck_ did you just say?”

“You heard me.”

Weiss’s eyes burned coldly. “Ruby, you are not allowed to lie like that to my face. I will not permit you to say such blatant falsehoods right in front of me like a total moron. Do you hear me?”

“I’m not wrong though!” Ruby snapped. She faltered. “Okay, maybe a little, but it’s how I feel right now so-”

“First of all,” Weiss said, raising her index finger. “Most men don’t want to have a vagina, Ruby. Second, you’re being an entirely reasonable woman! If, through some bizarre circumstances, I was stripped of my current genitalia, I would be resentful and want it back. Your situation is far from dissimilar, is it not?”

“How many double negatives was that?”

Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“But Weiss,” Ruby said, her lower lip quivering, “I never even had a pussy to begin with.” She buried her face in her shoulder and groaned angrily. “Why is life so cruel to me?”

“Damnit, Ruby!” Weiss snapped. Her voice was laced with venom. “I swear, even if you _did_ have a pussy, I wouldn’t fuck it after seeing just how _pathetic_ you’re being.”

Ruby froze. She withdrew from the ball she was starting to curl into, her eyebrows knit. Weiss, for her part, simply stuck her nose in the air, letting out a small “hmph. Quit your wangsting, Ruby.”

“Was that a p-”

“That was _not_ a pun!” Weiss facepalmed. “It’s a portmanteau of ‘whiny’ and ‘angst,’ you imbecilic brat.”

Ruby gasped. “Weiiiiss,” she whined, “you’re so _meannn!”_

“So? You _like_ it when I’m mean to you.” Weiss straightened her back, making a show of checking her nails and the back of her hand rather than meeting Ruby’s wild eyes. “You fell for me while I was still a stuck up mean girl, after all. Surely you’re not stupid enough to deny _that.”_

Ruby blushed. “O-okay, maybe…”

“By the time I’m done pounding that cute little ass, you won’t be complaining. You _like_ it when I’m rough with you.”

Ruby’s blush deepened. She tried to hide her face in her shoulder again, squeezing her eyes shut, but the gentle touch of Weiss’s fingertips underneath her chin guided her gaze back up to meet hers. Ruby swallowed. She felt Weiss’s fingers move with the bob of her throat, pressing even harder against her skin.

“You see, Ruby,” Weiss said, meeting her eyes with a cool glare, “you’re only crying and whining about not having a pussy because you don’t know just how good I’m going to make you feel,” she smiled. Her teeth seemed almost unnaturally white. “When I _fuck your ass.”_

Ruby choked on her own spit. 

“In fact, even after you get surgery, you’re still going to want me to fuck your ass. You’re going to _beg_ me for it.”

Ruby was surprised by just how easily Weiss had changed her mind. Just like that, the appeal of her backdoor quickly became clear to her. There was something enticing about Weiss, normally so prim and proper, demanding such a taboo part of her body, taking control and bossing her around until she was a horny submissive mess. Especially after the idea hadn’t been enticing until Weiss gave her the little push she needed to try it...

Weiss just kept on talking, taking in Ruby’s change in demeanor with smug, half-lidded eyes and a single cocked eyebrow. “I’m not planning on fucking your ass just because you don’t have a pussy, Ruby. Even if you did, I’d still fuck your ass. Do you know why, sweetie?”

“Wh- why?”

“Because your moping is so fucking pathetic.” Weiss pinched Ruby’s chin. “It’s what you _deserve.”_

“Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“Degrade me more.” Ruby had fire in her eyes. “Um, please?”

Weiss looked at her silently for a few seconds. Then, her voice calm and her cheeks free from any hint of a blush, she spoke. “Fetch me the strap and maybe I will.”

Ruby was naturally a very fast person, in more ways than one. She’d skipped a couple grades. She could outrun the rest of her team without breaking a sweat. Her Semblance was _speed._ Considering all these factors, it would, therefore, have been untrue to say Ruby moved faster than she ever had before as she dashed to grab the strap-on from its hiding place in an unmarked box tucked deep underneath the bathroom sink and back to Weiss. She was still very fast, of course. But she could be faster.

As her girlfriend slid the strap-on up her legs, Ruby felt herself grow conflicted, indignation boiling in her stomach. Not over her envy of Weiss’s cis body, but rather with how _easy_ it seemed for her to slip on the harness, how graceful and beautiful she was tightening the cinches. It was like she was _born_ for this. Every time Ruby strapped up, she still struggled with all the straps, but the sight of Weiss doing so left Ruby struggling to remind herself not to drool.

“Well?” Weiss asked, standing up straight, clearly resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips. “Are you going to lay down for me?”

“Yes, Miss.” The word was out of Ruby’s mouth before she realized what she said. She clapped her hands over her mouth, a luminescent blush across her face. Dumbly, she lay on her back. She was in for it now.

Mercifully, Weiss elected not to mock her for her language. Instead, she pinned Ruby to the bed by her wrists, claiming her mouth with her own. Ruby was unable to suppress her moans once Weiss began to grind the silicone length against Ruby’s less impressive, but equally erect cock.

“Do you see how much bigger my dick is than yours, Ruby?” Weiss was equally occupied by the sight. “I _knew_ you were a size queen, Ruby Rose, you dumb slut.”

Ruby whined into Weiss’s mouth. 

She silenced her with a gentle kiss. “There’s nothing manly about this, about you. Of course a slutty girl like you would want this dick in your pussy, but by the time I’m done with your ass, that’s all you’re _ever_ going to want.”

“F-fuck my ass!” Ruby gasped.

“Please?”

Ruby’s face burned. “Please fuck my ass?”

Ruby had never seen Weiss so smug and horny before in all the time she’d known her. “Then get on your knees for me. I want you to suck my cock.”

Ruby was on the floor fast enough her knees hurt. Her eyes nearly crossed trying to look at the strap-on an inch in front of her nose, so she closed her eyes, focusing on the exhilarating feeling of Weiss’s fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Be sloppy about it,” Weiss ordered. “I want my cock dripping wet for you.” She pressed the plastic up against Ruby’s cheek, short-circuiting her brain.

All she could really do was obey. With a weak “yes, Miss,” Ruby slipped the plastic cock into her mouth.

Weiss didn’t stop talking, of course. “There you go. This is exactly what you deserve. My cock in your throat.” She yanked on Ruby’s hair, dragging her further down her length. “That’s it. Good girl.”

Ruby moaned around the thick plastic in her mouth. She could feel it pressing against her uvula, stuffed snugly as deep into her mouth as it could be without breaching her throat. For rather obvious reasons, Ruby had never had a cock in her mouth before, let alone one as long and thick as Weiss’s strap. She didn’t know what to do. Should she swirl her tongue, act as if the length was flesh and blood, or should she put on a show for Weiss, bobbing up and down with exaggerated moans until the plastic was coated in her saliva? 

Weiss made the decision for her. Silly, Ruby thought, that she had considered choosing at all. Weiss was in charge, and Ruby loved it. She dragged her by the hair on her scalp up and down her cock, pushing a little deeper with every stroke until she was pushing her cockhead down Ruby’s throat.

And, all the while, Weiss kept talking. “I’m so glad I get to fuck your ass, Ruby, do you know why? No, don’t answer that, keep sucking. I’m excited to _raw_ you, Ruby. I can’t knock you up if I cum in your ass, can I, hmm?”

Ruby moaned around the strap-on, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her cock throbbed needily between her legs, untouched, but Ruby wouldn’t have stroked herself even if she had the mind to do so. Weiss’s words sparked something primal in her, a desire she hadn’t known she had. She wanted Weiss to _knock her up._

Obviously, this was impossible. But still, Ruby thought, wouldn’t she make such a great mom?

“I think that’s enough saliva. Don’t you, Ruby?” Weiss drawled. She pulled her cock from Ruby’s mouth with a _pop,_ a few strands of saliva connecting the member with her wet, swollen lips. As she pulled back, the lines broke, dripping down Ruby’s chin to her chest. “Get on the bed. All fours. It’s time to lube you up.”

Ruby didn’t even have the mind to say “yes, Miss,” this time. She was already there, bent over, eyes unfocused. She twitched mindlessly at the snap of the cap on the bottle of lube, but didn’t come back to herself until she felt the cold, sticky fluid against her rim. She winced.

“Shh,” Weiss whispered. “You’re being such a good girl for me.”

Ruby’s chest filled with pride. Still, it wasn’t enough to fully assuage her anxieties. She felt so exposed, her cheeks spread, her rear on full display. She didn’t quite know how she looked back there. What if Weiss thought she was gross?

Heedless of Ruby’s thoughts, Weiss worked a pair of fingers past Ruby’s puffy, pink rim one at a time, pushing the lube deeper into her. With her free hand, she groped roughly at Ruby’s hips, squeezing and kneading the soft skin. On a lark, she even sank her teeth into the meat of Ruby’s ass, earning her a surprised moan. 

Weiss scissored her fingers, stretching Ruby further open. Ruby tried not to flinch as a finger pushed deeper, brushing against her prostate, but her efforts were in vain. She sank to her elbows, buried her face in the mattress, and barely managed not to scream.

“Your hormones shrank your prostate,” Weiss said. It wasn’t a question. “Made it harder to reach. No wonder you like your cocks nice and thick.”

Ruby moaned, embarrassed. Her ears were pink. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” Weiss said. “Tell me, sweetheart, how do you want me to fuck you?”

“Any way where I can kiss you,” Ruby slurred. She swallowed, her mouth full of saliva. Her cock throbbed, a drop of precum dribbling down her length. She let out a startled shriek when Weiss flipped her over like she weighed nothing and pulled her into her lap, her length rubbing up against Weiss’s silicone one. She whimpered.

“Are you ready?” Weiss asked. Then, smirking: “Are you sure you can handle this, small girl like you? Sure you can fit all this inside you?”

Were Ruby not cum-drunk under Weiss’s spell, she would’ve mentioned something like _the average asshole is deeper than the average pussy, and you took all this, so I can totally fit this inside me._ Fortunately for the mood, Ruby was lost in her lust. All she said was “I can!”

Oh. _Oh._

_Oh._

Weiss was inside her. 

Holy shit.

All Ruby could do was sit there in Weiss’s lap, writhing as she felt her girlfriend split her open with that perfect, massive cock. Some small, sane part of Ruby’s brain found herself very thankful she hadn’t purchased the largest options the store had for sale, because nearly eight inches of lubed-up cock was in her ass, already threatening to break her. She felt so small, so helpless. She brought her hand to her stomach, half expecting to feel it bulging outward slightly to accommodate the cock buried deep inside her ass.

“Weiss,” Ruby breathed. Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky, as if she didn’t quite have space in her body to fully inflate her lungs. “Kiss me?”

Weiss did. As she took Ruby’s tongue into her mouth, teasing it with her own, she started to rock her hips, sending little shocks all throughout Ruby’s body, sending her moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth.

It hurt just a little bit, being stretched open like that. Even with the lube, Ruby was so full, Weiss’s cock so deep inside her, pleasuring parts of her that had never been pleasured before. Despite her minor discomfort, Ruby was over the moon. Weiss’s foreplay and the power dynamic she established left Ruby more emotionally worked up than she’d expected. She almost felt as if Weiss could simply order her to cum on command and she just might. Ruby whimpered, finally letting go of the last of her willpower, drooling even as Weiss kissed her and sucked her tongue.

Ruby rolled her hips. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. There was nothing more in the world she wanted than to revel in the feeling of her rear pressed against Weiss’s lap, the strap hilted deep inside of her. She couldn’t sit still, not now, not when every bit of friction sent sparks through her whole body. It was better than the adrenaline rush of combat, the icy lightning in her veins. Her toes tingled with it.

“Weiss, I, I… ngah!” Ruby cut herself off with a kiss, focusing on Weiss’s lips, her safe harbor in a rough sea of pleasure. Any remnant of her self-control was gone. Ruby bounced on Weiss’s lap, moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth as she did, the friction filling her body with warmth. Heat pooled in her stomach, pushed deeper and deeper with every thrust of Weiss’s strap, pushing her deeper and deeper into a lusty frenzy.

Ruby pulled away for breath, gasping for air. The air was thick and humid, full of sweat. Ruby wiped her forehead, trying to push away the bangs stuck to it, and failed. It was too hot, _Ruby_ felt too hot, as though she might burst into flames at any second.

Weiss, for her part, seemed to be enjoying the view. Her hands held Ruby’s hips gently, holding her close even as she writhed in Weiss’s lap. She brushed the small of Ruby’s back, forcing her to arch her spine as the strap forced her to sit straight up. With her back arched, Ruby’s breasts swayed before Weiss’s eyes as she bounced on her cock. Ordinarily, Ruby would’ve been self-conscious, but lost in her lust, she couldn’t be bothered. She belonged to Weiss tonight, and she could have her every way she wanted.

“Getting close?” Weiss asked. Ruby’s bleary eyes couldn’t see her expression, but the smug smarm in her voice sent a shiver through her body.

“Hhhyeah,” Ruby admitted, grinding her hips against Weiss’s lap. The skin of Weiss’s upper thighs was so soft. It felt so good against her ass. “I just gotta get a better angle, just gotta-”

Weiss bit her nipple. It wasn’t particularly hard or hungry, but it caught Ruby completely off-guard.

It was too much. Too much sensation. The strap-on deep inside of her, Weiss’s thighs against her ass, lips around her nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive bud. Ruby threw her head back with a throaty moan, eyes clamped shut, grinding her hips in little circles. 

Then the thickest part of the strap-on squeezed inside her ass pressed hard against her prostate. It didn’t let up. 

Overwhelming.

Some time passed before Ruby remembered she needed to breathe. She gasped for air, eyes snapping open as she hunched over, wrapping herself around Weiss. It took several moments before she realized Weiss was speaking, and another several before she realized Weiss was talking to _her._ Somehow, she’d forgotten Weiss didn’t just speak to enjoy the sound of her own voice. Admittedly, it was a pleasant sound. Ruby could listen to it all day and not hear a single word.

“I _wanted_ to call you a good girl,” Weiss said, exasperated. “But Ruby… Ruby! Look at the fucking mess you made?”

“Huh?”

Weiss sighed. “Here?” She pointed downward.

Ruby blinked, remembering that she had functional eyes. “Oh. Oh, yeah.” Her cum was smeared across Weiss’s stomach, some of her clear release dripping into Weiss’s navel. Gears turned in Ruby’s brain. Oh. Oh fuck. She hadn’t cum so much in ages, not since before starting hormones. A small part of her felt disgusted at the sight. A larger part of her was so turned on her flaccid, dripping cock nearly stirred again, and a small part of her was disgusted with herself for that, too. “I didn’t mean to, ah, uh, all over you like that, I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Weiss said in a way that made it clear she didn’t really mind.

Ruby tried to rise, to get the thick plastic cock out of her ass, but her legs were still shaking. She fell back into Weiss’s lap with a wince.

“Oh, Ruby,” Weiss sighed, laying her on her back. The sheets stuck to her sweat. Weiss pulled out gently, watching carefully to stop whenever Ruby seemed uncomfortable. The process took longer than she’d expected; whenever she thought the plastic cock was almost outside of her, another half an inch slipped out. It seemed neverending. 

By the time Weiss had pulled out fully, washed the toy with special cleaning fluid in the bathroom sink and hid it underneath again, Ruby had almost fully come back to herself. She was exhausted, worn out, and more than a little sore, not to mention her legs hadn’t stopped shaking. Nevertheless, she was terribly content with herself.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Weiss asked. If Ruby were a more cynical woman, she would’ve rolled her eyes; Weiss knew just how good she’d made her feel. Ruby was finally getting the hang of rhetorical questions, _and_ she’d been fucked out of her mind. Double score!

Ruby gave a weak thumbs up. “I’m gonna be sore for a while, but…”

“I’m worth it,” Weiss said. 

“...Yeah,” Ruby admitted. She blushed to her ears. “So, uh…”

Weiss cocked her head, but did not speak.

“M-maybe next time I could, uh, I could pound _your_ b-butt?”

“I don’t think so,” Weiss grimaced. “I doubt I can handle that, and besides, I have other places you can…” she trailed off, aware of Ruby’s pout and puppy-dog eyes. “...I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“You’re the one who said plenty of cis women still like butt stuff,” Ruby smirked. She raised her eyebrows twice in quick succession. “Maybe you’ve been a bad girl, huh, Weiss? Maybe it’s what you deserve?”

“Ruby…”

“Maybe I can raw you,” Ruby smirked.

Weiss scoffed, flapping a wrist dismissively. Then she frowned, and Ruby’s stomach did a flip. 

“Weiss?” Ruby asked. “Weiss? What’cha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

“It… _would_ be nice to feel you with nothing between us without risking pregnancy,” Weiss muttered. “I’ll take it under consideration.”

“Really?”

“If you _really_ want it,” Weiss shrugged. “Let it not be said that Weiss Schnee is a hypocrite.”

“You just said it!”

“Shut _up,_ you dolt!” Weiss glared, laughing under her breath.

“No, _you_ shut up!”

“I asked first.”

“I asked second! And you never shut up anyways, so-”

 _“I_ never shut up?” Weiss put a hand to her collarbone in faux shock. “Coming from you, Miss Motormouth, that’s a serious accusation, an affront to my-”

Ruby grinned. “You’re proving my point!”

“I swear, Ruby Rose-”

Ruby kissed her. Weiss, wisely, shut up, and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave a comment. I love comments. I totally don't check my inbox for comments several times a day, what are you talking about? I'm not desperate for validation or anything I swear shhhh


End file.
